It's over
by Steph-hime
Summary: Dark fic, slight slash. Voldemort is defeated, but at what cost? (I think I wrote the same summery for one of my last fics)


Warnings: evil!Harry, mild slash (I think), death, might cause nightmares. Sorry for the crappy upload quality, don't blame me, It doesn't like my html skills.  
  
~~   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own, I just feel like messing with some minds   
  
~~   
  
Dedications: To, Sally, even though she stole evil!Harry; Ty, for being my babe; Katie of Gryffindor, just because you rock my socks; Neko-chan, Ore-sama inspired me; and finally Gemma and Ruth for beta reading.   
  
~#~   
  
Harry walked into the Great Hall, later than usual for dinner. He had been missing for 2 days, not even Ron or Hermione knew where he was.   
  
With a glance to the Gryffindor table, he walked towards the teacher's table at the top of the room.   
  
"I did it, he's dead." Harry hissed, his voice and face emotionless.   
  
"This calls for a celebration." Dumbledore said, clapping, causing the banners to turn from their house colours to a bright white.   
  
"It was awful. There were dead muggles everywhere. He was shouting at a death eater, one who'd disobeyed him. I killed him." Harry said in the same voice, his emerald eye's dull.   
  
"You'll be on the front page of the Daily Prophet." McGonagall said, proud of her student.   
  
"That's right, I will be on the front page of the Daily Prophet, but not for the reason you're thinking of."   
  
"What are you talking about?" McGonagall asked.   
  
Harry turned away from his head of house, and walked towards the Gryffindor table, to where Hermione and Ron sat.   
  
"Harry mate, sit down!" Ron said, grinning from ear to ear.   
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione asked.  
  
Harry pulled his wand from his pocket, and pointed it at Colin Creevey, who paled.  
  
"I'm going to do something I should have done a long time ago. You see, this little shutterbug has annoyed me too many times over the past 6 years. Avada Kedavra." A green coloured curse shot from the end of the wand, hitting the 6th year student in the chest, directly over the heart, killing him instantly.  
  
The teachers sat in silence, too shocked to move, or try and contain Harry.  
  
"Anyone else want to see how I killed Voldemort?" He turned to Ron. "You've always been jealous of me haven't you Weasley? You won't be now, Avada Kedavra."   
  
Hermione gasped, as her boyfriend suffered the same fate as Colin.  
  
"Harry, what are you doing? You just killed Ron!" Hermione spoke up.  
  
Harry turned to face her. "Ah yes, the mud-blood. Hate to admit it, but Malfoy was right, you are useless. Avada Kedavra."  
  
Hermione took a final breath, and collapsed onto the table. Harry looked around the table. Ginny was crying, and Seamus and Dean looked positively disgusted. He raised an eyebrow at them, before moving to the Hufflepuff table, not noticing that the Gryffindor students had rushed to Hermione and Ron's sides.  
  
"Finch-Fletchly, thought I was going to kill you in second year didn't you? Funny turn of events isn't it?" Harry asked, lightly laughing, "crucio."  
  
Justin started to twitch, white-hot pain surging through his veins. He dropped to the floor, convulsing. The other Hufflepuff students stared in disbelief, how could Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, Gryffindor's Golden boy be doing this? He was meant to be the saviour of the wizard world, yet here he was acting like the wizard he had just defeated –- Voldemort.  
  
Harry moved, startling many of the students. He walked down the length of the table and soon he was standing opposite Ernie Macmillan.   
  
"Dear old Ernie, Quidditch captain. After I've finished you wont be playing Quidditch for much longer. Crucio!" Ernie was subjected to the cruciatus curse, just like Justin. A flood of agony washed over him, so much so that he was unable to sit. He, like Justin dropped to the floor.  
  
"Stop this, please."  
  
Harry twirled his eye's resting on Hannah Abbott who was sobbing.  
  
"Fine, Avada Kedavra."  
  
Suddenly she was silent, as the rest of the hall.  
  
The-Boy-Who-Lived moved, this time to the Slytherin table.  
  
"Malfoy, I won't kill you just yet, you may prove useful." Harry said, stroking Draco's blonde locks.  
  
"Seems I misinterpreted you Harry." Malfoy said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Harry smirked, "However, I have no use for these two." He said, pointing with his wand to Crabbe and Goyle. "Kill them."  
  
Draco, with out hesitation stood and pulled out his wand. He pointed it at them and soon like so many others were dead.  
  
"Very good, my pet." Harry hissed, before walking to the teachers' table.  
  
Draco was about to complain, but thought the better of it; after all, he didn't want to go to an early grave. He moved away from the table to stand by Harry's right hand side.  
  
"Ah, my former teachers. What do you say, follow me, or die?" Harry asked.  
  
Snape stood, he was not stupid. "I follow you." He, as Malfoy did, stood and walked to Harry's left side.  
  
"Excellent, I'm sure a potions master of your calibre will come in extremely useful." Harry said. "And the rest of you? Remaining silent will result in your deaths."  
  
The teaching staff remained mute.  
  
"Fine." Harry said, a smirk forming on his lips. "Let's see what you say when I do this." Harry stood in front of the headmaster, wand poised. "Crucio!" The charm affected Dumbledore instantly, as he was acting very much like Justin and Ernie.  
  
Snape stood in shock. Curses like that didn't usually affect Dumbledore, Potter was an extremely powerful wizard indeed.   
  
"Do you follow me?" Harry asked, his voice raised.  
  
More silence.  
  
Harry shifted the grip on his wand and muttered the counter curse for the cruciatus. "I want you to be in your right mind when I do this." He explained, as Dumbledore stood. "Firstly you won't be needing that wand. Accio Wand!" Dumbledore's wand flew into Harry's hand. "You know, at first I respected you, but then I realised, I was fighting under you, you'd be getting all the credit. This is your fault. You killed those 6 students, you put two under the cruciatus curse." Harry fingered the wand of his former role model, before snapping it over his knee. "Where you're going you won't need this. Avada Kedavra!"  
  
The curse affected Dumbledore, just as it had affected Ron and Hermione, Colin and Hannah, Crabbe and Goyle. Instant death. The sparkle in his eyes that Harry had grown accustomed to was gone.  
  
"Do you follow me?" Harry shouted.  
  
"I will never follow you." McGonagall said, standing up.  
  
"Severus, kill her."  
  
Snape pulled his wand from his pocket and aimed it at McGonagall. "You've chosen the wrong side." He warned, before killing her.  
  
Harry stepped onto the table, kicking aside Dumbledore's dead body, "I will rule the Wizard world, embrace your future! Opposing me will result in your death, just like Dumbledore here." Harry said, kicking the wizard's dead body once more.   
  
The Boy Who Lived clapped, changing his robes from grey to black, with a new crest on the chest rather than the Gryffindor logo. Malfoy's and Snape's robes also changed, and were emblazoned with the same crest. "If you follow me do the same, or my followers will be forced to kill you!"  
  
Mainly Slytherin students changed their robes, as did a few Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Not surprisingly the Gryffindor students remained faithful to their now-dead headmaster, causing Harry to laugh.  
  
"Ah, poor Gryffindor, loyalty can be a excellent trait in certain circumstances, but it seems that you have chosen the wrong side to be loyal to. Arise my followers, and do what you must to amend the choice of those still in Hogwarts uniforms!" Harry shouted, causing those in the black robes to stand and hex those that apposed.  
  
Potter, having witnessed enough, left the Great Hall, Malfoy and Snape in tow, and exited Hogwarts, heading to his next target.  
  
~#~  
  
Steph-hime: I promise I will never write anything like that again!  
  
Leather pants!Draco: I am not a pet!  
  
Steph-hime: I know, it just makes things more interesting.  
  
Leather pants!Draco: I need my Harry *pouts*.  
  
Steph-hime: R+R and Sally GIVE ME BACK EVIL!HARRY! 


End file.
